First Signs
by Ilmare2
Summary: A series of vignettes detailing a major event in the lives of all witches and wizards - the first sign of magic. R&R!
1. Severus Snape

Title – First Signs

Rating – PG

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity.

Summary – A series of vignettes detailing a major event in the lives of all wizards and witches – the first sign of magic.

Author's Note – Hey all, this is a new series I'm starting and hopefully you will find this event as interesting as I do. I'm planning on covering a variety of characters, starting with Severus Snape because he's my favorite and it's my prerogative as author. :) All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome! Read and enjoy!

**First Signs**

_Severus Snape_

They were fighting again. His parents were always fighting about something. Usually it was about him, but sometimes it was about money or his father's love for something called firewhiskey. Tonight the lucky topic of dissention was him. Again. He did not understand why his parents would argue over him. He tried his best to please them and stay out of his father's way. He tried his hardest to do what was expected of him. Sometimes his father yelled at him because he was apparently something called a Squib and an embarrassment to the Snape name. He sighed, too tired to try and figure it all out.

Severus clutched his blankets tighter around his thin frame and debated whether or not it would be worth it to fall back asleep or wait for his father's impending visit. The elder Snape usually had a few words or curses for his son before he went to bed or continued his drinking binge. Making up his mind Severus quietly slipped out of bed, shivering in the cool air, despite the protection of his sleepclothes, and crept to his bedroom door. He sat down and put his ear to the crack, listening apprehensively to the escalating argument.

The four-year-old boy flinched as his father's voice rose suddenly in anger and he curled a bit into a defensive ball, closing his eyes tightly. Soon he would hear the heavy footsteps of his father coming up the stairs and then his bedroom door would swing open and then the tears would fall.

He was caught off guard however, when his mother sharply retorted something back and he heard a hand crack loudly against flesh. Silence reigned for a moment before the sound of someone crying reached even Severus's ears. It took him a minute to realize that it was his Mum who was softly sobbing.

Severus stared dumbfounded at the floor, still trying to process what had happened. His father had _hit_ her. He had struck his mother. It was a tough concept for his young mind to grasp. His father had never resorted to physical violence before, always preferring magic to intimidate and control his wife and son.

Anger, worry and fear warred within him as he wondered what he should so. He chewed nervously at the end of his hair and pressed his ear to the crack again. His father was speaking again, but too quietly for Severus to hear. Overwhelming concern for his mother made his decision easier and he took a deep breath before climbing to his feet. He slowly opened the door and headed down the stairs.

Making sure to avoid the stair that creaked, Severus soon reached the bottom and padded toward the living room, his father's voice and mother's sobs becoming louder as he got closer. Severus swallowed then peeked inside, eyes automatically searching for his mother.

They found her cowering against the sofa, staring up at his father in terror and surprise while tears leaked from her wide blue eyes. One hand was held out in front of her protectively and the other was rubbing her face. Severus could tell there was a blossoming bruise marring her left cheek. Neither of his parents noticed him until Severus stepped fully into the room, unable to tear his eyes away from that bruised cheek.

"Severus!" His mother exclaimed, forgetting her terror and pain as she caught sight of her son, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Yes boy, what _are_ you doing out of bed?" His father echoed and slowly turned to stare at him, face still clouded in anger.

Suddenly frozen under that dark glare, Severus did not dare move any closer to his mother and replied softly,

"I was worried about Mum."

"Well here she is boy. Perfectly fine. Now get back up to bed and stay there. I'll punish you tomorrow!" His father spat and pointed upstairs.

"Don't talk to him like that Tiberius! He's scared and confused!" His mother answered defiantly. She ducked past him and knelt in front of Severus, who was gazing at them with wide eyes. He smiled shakily and raised a small hand to touch her cheek. When she shrank back from his touch, Severus frowned and looked up murderously at his father.

"Why did you hit her Father? Why?"

"Severus, now is not the time -" His mother said quietly and tried to usher him out of the room. Tiberius Snape stepped forward and cut her off,

"I disagree Livia, this is a perfect time to teach our son a lesson in obedience. Come here Severus."

Severus looked fearfully between his parents, just coming to the realization that perhaps he should have stayed in bed after all. He took a small step backward.

"Come here boy!" Tiberius growled. When Severus did not move his father reached over and grabbed him by the hair, jerking him sharply. Severus shrieked; too focused on the pain in his scalp to hear his mother's pleas and protests. His father dropped him at his feet and said coldly,

"Good little boys would have stayed in their rooms and minded their own business. But since you are so concerned about your mother, you can share her fate."

His father delivered one painful blow to his stomach before his mother managed to position her body between them and pleaded,

"Please Tiberius, not Severus. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt him!"

"Move aside Livia! I will not have insolent children living in my house! Severus must learn the consequences of his actions!"

Severus had managed to slide back into a corner of the room and was watching them with tearful eyes. His abdomen and head hurt and he was trembling in fear and shock. He did not mean for things to get out of hand. He just wanted to see if his Mum was all right. What did he do wrong now?

His mother had successfully turned his father's attention away from Severus and back to herself. Tiberius was again shouting at her and she cringed under his angry glare, trying to placate him any way she knew how. He raised his fist again, intending to deal his wife a solid blow for interfering, but never completed the motion.

Severus felt all his anger and frustration burn within him as he watched his father prepare to strike again. His black eyes narrowed and without really knowing what he was doing he released all that anger in a powerful burst of _something._ His body felt all tingly and warm and the sudden power made him feel _alive_. His father was flung violently backwards back an invisible force, away from his mother, and hit the far wall with a sickening crack. Tiberius slumped to the floor, unconscious and bleeding from a gash on his brow.

For a long minute neither Severus and his mother neither moved nor spoke. Then Severus leapt to his feet and buried his face in his mother's robes, holding on to her with all his strength.

"I didn't mean to do it Mummy! I swear I didn't!" He said between sobs.

"Shhh, it's all right sweetheart, your father is just stunned. He'll be fine in a few hours." She replied and stroked his hair soothingly as he cried. When Severus had calmed down she continued softly, "Do you know what just happened here my Severus?" He sniffled and shook his head. "Why you just had your first sign of magic! Real magic! I am so proud of you!" His mother told him with a gentle smile. He looked up at her in amazement.

"Magic? Really? It made me do did that to Father?" asked Severus as he glanced warily over at his unconscious father. His mother nodded and lifted him up into her arms.

"Yes it did. You're a brave little wizard."

"Will Father be mad when he wakes up?"

"I don't believe so Severus. I think your he will understand."

Severus smiled sleepily, secretly relieved. He trusted his mother's judgment; she would protect him and he would protect her. He rested his head against her shoulder as she carried him out of the living room and back up to bed. His mother made his head and stomach feel better with her wand, then tucked him back under the covers and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Good night Severus."

"'Nite Mummy."

And the brand new wizard slept without fear for the first time ever.

**TBC**

Next Up – Hermione Granger

Like I said, it's just a simple vignette, nothing fancy. I have a short list of characters and plot ideas but I would love to hear any suggestions you readers have! Be sure to drop me a review with your comments and ideas!


	2. Hermione Granger

Title – First Signs

Rating – G/K

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity.

A/N – Sorry about the delay, I got caught up in my other fics and kind of forgot to finish this one! My bad. All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome! Read and enjoy!

**First Signs**

_Hermione Granger_

"Mummy can we go into the bookstore?"

Hermione gazed up at her mother with all the innocence and hope a six-year-old could muster. She smiled sweetly and leaned ever so slightly in the direction of the bookstore on the corner, tugging on her mother's hand. Tired of shopping for boring grown-up things, Hermione wanted to do something fun, mainly look at all the beautiful and wonderful books in her favorite bookstore. Not those silly children books, the ones with the happy puppies and bright pictures, but the grown-up books, the ones that held knowledge and important things to know.

Anna Granger looked down at her daughter and smiled wryly. Every time they ventured into this part of the city, her daughter would inevitably ask to go into the bookstore. One look into that honest face with its hopeful smile and Anna quickly gave in. She could deny nothing to her precocious 'Mione.

"Just for a few minutes Hermione. Daddy is waiting for us at the restaurant down the street. We mustn't be late for lunch."

Clapping her hands in glee, Hermione dashed forward, ignoring the calls of her mother and entered the bookstore with a happy little sigh.

The little bookstore on the corner was old, having been managed by the same family for many decades. It was fairly large however, and well stocked; it even had an upper level that housed the rare book and academic sections. Mrs. Hemmings, a kind old widow, currently manned the counter and smiled when Hermione walked in. The young girl and her parents were frequent customers and she always enjoyed the visits from the intelligent child.

"Hullo Ms. Granger. What are we looking for today?"

"I don't know yet Mrs. Hemmings. Is anybody up top?"

"Not today dear. Go right on up." The elderly woman replied and watched as the girl eagerly climbed the stairs to the upper level. Though there were some rare and expensive books upstairs, Mrs. Hemmings trusted Hermione to treat them with the care and respect she had for all books. The girl's mother entered a second later and the two women struck up a conversation about Hermione's impending third year in primary school.

Hermione was in heaven as she walked between the aisles of books. Biting one of her fingers in intense concentration, she scanned the titles and covers and frowned when none captured her attention. She had been able to read for a couple years now and read whatever she could get her hands on. Of course she did not understand some of the things she read about, but that did not stop her from prowling their house, searching for new books to devour.

Today Hermione passed through the classics section; she would read those after she had started school and was able to have conversations with her teachers about them. She ignored the astronomy and psychology sections and was skipping lightly through the history section when a particular book caught her eye.

Stopping, Hermione gazed up at the book sitting three tall shelves above her head and was barely able to make out the title, '_Great Britain, A History_.' It sounded interesting and she was positive it would have plenty of facts to impress her teachers at school. The thick book had a blue binding and was absolutely prefect to curl up with on a warm summer day. Her mother would likely tell her she had plenty of books at home and would have to wait until her birthday for any new ones. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to talk her mother into buying the book as an early birthday present.

She glanced around and could not find the stepladder the store assistants used to put books on the high shelves. Scowling now in frustration, she planted her hands on her hips and stared up at the book she wanted, wondering how she was going to be able to fetch it before her mother forced her to leave. She did not have enough time to hunt for the stepladder; knowing her luck it would be on the other side of the upper level and there was no way she would be able to drag it all the way over to her current location without adult help.

"Well this won't do at all." Hermione mumbled to herself and irritably brushed a loose strand of bushy brown hair out of her eyes. She thought about using some thick books to build a tower tall enough to reach, but dismissed that plan because she did not want to risk damaging the precious items. Then she thought about simply asking her mother to come up and fetch the book for her, but they were meeting her father for lunch in a few minutes and could not spend that much time in the bookstore.

While Hermione stood there, thinking about how to solve her height problem, an unusual thing happened. She was not consciously aware of it, but deep inside her the magic that was an integral part of many other men and women came alive and stretched its metaphorical wings for the first time. Warmth spread throughout the little girl's body as her newfound magical powers were used for the first time. Then they settled back down and waited to be summoned again.

So absorbed in wondering how to reach that book Hermione did not notice anything was wrong until she glanced up and saw that she was now eyelevel with the book she wanted.

"Brilliant!" She exclaimed and reached out to take it off the shelf when she finally noticed her unusual predicament. Hermione blinked in confusion and gasped as she looked down and realized she was floating in midair.

_Floating!_

Shaking her legs and waving her arms frantically only made her float up toward the ceiling and she quickly stopped her movements. Hermione opened her mouth to scream for her mother and then shut it, as she knew how weird the situation was and did not want to draw unnecessary attention to herself. She took a deep breath and tried to think somewhat clearly.

Obviously someone, either herself or a person hiding close by, was making her levitate and a quick glance around the upper level of the bookstore disproved the second guess. So it was something she was doing that was causing her to float into the air. And if she had floated up, she could certainly float down. Hermione closed her eyes and silently tried to make her body go down. Nothing happened.

Struggling not to panic, Hermione reached out for the edge of the bookshelves, intending to pull herself down to the floor. Just as her fingers grazed the edge there was a gasp from behind her and a surprised voice exclaimed,

"Hermione!"

Hermione whipped her head around and stared over at her mother. Her mother stared back, with wide eyes and one hand covering her gaping mouth. For a long moment they stared at each other before Anna hastily looked back downstairs to make sure Mrs. Hemmings had not heard or seen them. Finally she forced herself into motion, concern for her daughter overriding her unease and shock.

"Help me, Mummy! I don't know how this happened! I just wanted a book, but it was on the top shelf and then I was floating -" Hermione said desperately, trying to drift over to her mother and blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Shh, 'Mione! I'm here, don't worry. We'll figure something out." Anna replied quietly and hurried over to Hermione, gently tugging on her legs to bring her down. They struggled for a few minutes to bring Hermione back onto the floor, but their efforts were in vain.

Just when they were about to give up and call for help the magical force that was levitating the young girl abruptly let go and Hermione fell into her mother's arms with a soft cry. Mother and daughter clung to each other, not understanding what had just happened, but simply happy things had ended as they did. Eventually Anna looked down and asked,

"Do you know what happened Hermione?"

"No. I was standing there wondering how to get a book that was on the top shelf and when I looked down I was floating. I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"It's all right sweetheart." Her mother answered and stroked her back, murmuring soothing nonsense. She lowered Hermione to the floor and said, "Let's go tell Daddy what happened, he will understand."

Hermione nodded and followed her mother downstairs, where they gave Mrs. Hemmings some excuse about not feeling well and hurried out of the bookstore. They walked in silence and Hermione noticed her mother was glancing around nervously, as if she was afraid the same magical phenomenon would happen in public. Both Grangers knew a life-changing event had occurred and until their questions were answered it was safer to keep their secret within the family.

The final member of the Granger family appeared when they rounded a corner and approached a fairly busy restaurant. Michael Granger smiled and waved as they walked up, but his smile faded as his wife took him by the arm and led him over to quiet alley where they could talk privately.

Hermione waited as her mother explained what had happened. Her father's face cycled through confusion, disbelief, surprise and then acceptance. She smiled shyly when her father finally turned to stare worriedly down at her. Then she was swept up into a comforting hug and felt completely safe in his strong arms.

"I'm scared Daddy." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too pumpkin." Her father whispered back and kissed the top of her head, "But your mum and I will take care of you. We'll protect and love you no matter what."

Hermione sighed happily; her mind was already pondering the meanings and consequences of her apparent magical ability. Although she did not feel any different, physically or mentally, she knew there was something waiting inside her - waiting for the right moment to show its power again. She did not really understand it, and therefore could not decide if it was good or bad, but she would trust her parents and hope that in time everything would be made clear.

For young Hermione wanted to know more about her strange powers and hoped that they would show again _very_ soon. As her father carried her home she looked fondly in the direction of the bookstore and thought,

'I wonder if they have any books on magic.'

**TBC**

Next Up – Tom Riddle

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. Tom Riddle

Title – First Signs

Rating – PG-13/T

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No slash, sex or profanity.

A/N – Hey everyone, sorry I've neglected this series, other fics had priority there for a while. But look for more frequent updates of this once exams are over in early May. All reviews, suggestions, corrections and questions are welcome. Read and enjoy!

**First Signs**

_Tom Riddle_

He hated the orphanage. Hated it with all his heart and soul. He hated the matrons, the rules, the building and especially the other boys. It wasn't fair, he sometimes thought, that he was stuck in this place while other children got to live with their parents and be happy and have fun.

Five-year-old Tom Riddle scowled down at the snow and turned his back on the orphanage, heading over to an old tree in a corner of the small courtyard. The courtyard was empty, the softly falling snow keeping the other boys inside, but Tom did not care. He liked the solitude and peacefulness of the mercifully quiet corner with the tree. It wasn't often he could find a moment alone, away from the other children of the crowded orphanage.

His breath curled in front of him like little puffs of smoke as he grabbed hold of the lowest branch and pulled himself up. He used one hand to brush the snow off his favourite sitting place and sat down in the crook where the branch met the tree. Tom sighed as he leaned back against the tree and crossed his feet under the branch for balance. Soon the mean old matron Mrs. Sullivan would call the boys in for supper, but right now these few moments of peace were for him and him alone. Tom did not have to worry about chores or defending himself from the larger children or life in general. He could sit here and watch the snow fall and enjoy the peace and quiet.

A snowball suddenly exploded a few inches above his head, causing Tom to gasp and jerk in surprise, almost falling out of the tree. Loud laughter came from his right and Tom turned to glare at the three boys who loved to make his life miserable.

"Oy! Ya almost got him good that time Jack!"

"Hand me another Johnny. Let's knock this bird from his perch!"

Jack Connelly, John Forsythe and Henry McKie.

They were the three main troublemakers of the orphanage and all around annoying, arrogant, foolish, nasty idiots. They seemed to exist solely to give Tom a hard time - always teasing him, getting him in trouble and when they knew they would not get caught, beating him up. Oh Tom was sure the matrons knew they were fighting, but as usual, did nothing to stop them. Mrs. Sullivan had even walked in on them stealing Tom's only pair of mittens and only gave the boys two days of extra chores. Tom had once stayed out past curfew reading one of the few books he had managed to obtain and had been given a week's worth of extra chores. He avoided the three older boys as much as possible, but sometimes they still were able to corner him. Like now.

"What do you want Jack?" Tom asked cautiously, eyes searching for a way to get past the bullies and escape back to the relative safety of the orphanage building.

"We just wanna say hullo Tom! Come down from there and talk to your friends!"

Frowning, Tom hesitantly left his safe spot and jumped down to the snow. His green eyes warily darted between the three ten year olds. They always pretended to be nice just before they beat him up or took something of his like his clothes or food. Henry and Johnny were smiling widely and clenching their fists while Jack, the leader of their small group, was smirking and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well 'lo there Tom, we missed you at breakfast and've been waitin' all day to have a talk with our favourite friend!"

Tom shifted anxiously from foot to foot, wondering how he was going to get out of this encounter and angry he had let himself get caught so easily. Maybe he could try and delay them long enough for the supper bell to ring and then they would not have the time to torment him. After all, none of them wanted to be late for any meals. Mrs. Sullivan would have their heads if they were late.

"You found me Jack, so what d'you want? Bell's about to ring."

Jack grinned again and shrugged, sharing an amused glance with his cronies.

"Come closer Tom so we can talk like real mates."

When Tom did not move as told, Jack frowned and reached forward to grab the smaller boy's jacket sleeve. Tom nimbly stepped out of the way and backed up out of their reach.

"Come 'ere you little brat!" Jack snarled, losing patience. At that moment both Johnny and Henry also made a move for Tom and it was Henry who actually caught the back-pedalling five year old by the front of his worn jacket.

"No! Lemme go!" Tom yelled as he struggled to escape the firm grip of the bully. Henry just chuckled and roughly shoved Tom down into the snow. Jack and Johnny laughed with him and formed a circle around the younger orphan boy.

Tom looked up at his tormentors, fear and anger warring within him. Fear for the pain he knew would come next and anger that he always had to be the target of these beatings. Why couldn't they ever leave him alone? What did he ever do to deserve this unhappiness and torment? Tom gritted his teeth as his anger began to consume all other emotions like a righteous flame. Life was so unfair – he was an orphan, forced to stay at this horrible orphanage with little hope of ever leaving and be the little victim the older boys loved to pick on. Well, he was not going to take it anymore.

His furious eyes met Jack's as the boy's fist prepared to come crashing down and with determination that surprised even him Tom sat up and said quietly,

"No."

Jack froze and lowered his arm, surprised that he would speak back.

"No? I don't think so mate." He sneered in reply.

As Jack pulled his fist back again, Tom felt his anger turn into something vastly more powerful and surge throughout his body. It was primal, it was raw - it was _good_. Heat and power exploded from the very core of his soul and Tom stretched his hand toward Jack, energy gathering at his fingertips. He pushed his new powers out and focused them on the cause of his misery.

Jack dropped to the ground instantly, screaming and clawing at the snow like a crazed animal. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body convulsed in pain and his screams echoed in the small courtyard. Henry and Johnny jumped back, eyes wide in shock and sudden fear. They were torn between saving their friend and running away.

The fit only lasted a few seconds before Jack stopped screaming and slumped wearily to the snow. He was pale, crying and breathing heavily, however he was still conscious and staring up at Tom with teary eyes.

Tom lowered his hand and stared impassively at the three stunned boys. The power he felt was slowly ebbing, but did not fade away completely – just settled comfortably within his body and floated at the edge of his mind, ready to be used again.

They looked at each other in silence before the quiet was broken by the sharp sound of the dinner bell. Henry and Johnny dashed forward and helped a softly whimpering Jack to his feet. They spared one last confused glance at Tom then hurried back inside the orphanage, practically dragging Jack between them. Fear would keep them from telling anyone about this strange encounter. Not to mention little Tom Riddle had bested high and mighty Jack Connelly.

Tom stood there for a few more minutes, staring down at his hands and wondering what in the world had just happened to him.

Whatever had happened he liked it and wanted to feel more.

A lot more.

Tom Riddle smiled to himself and ran inside for dinner.

**TBC**

Next Up – Albus Dumbledore (with special guest appearance by Aberforth Dumbledore)


	4. Albus Dumbledore

Title – First Signs

Rating – G/K

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No sex, slash, violence or profanity.

A/N – The candy shop and its owner are my creations – I could find no evidence such a shop exists in Diagon Alley so I just made one up. :) Read and enjoy!

**First Signs**

_Albus Dumbledore_

"'Bus, wait up! 'Bus!"

Sighing impatiently, six-year-old Albus Dumbledore slammed to a halt and turned around to wait for his slowpoke brother.

"Come on Abe, Mum said we could each get something if we hurried!"

Albus watched as Aberforth darted around a pair of shopping witches and came to a stop next to him, smiling brightly. The four-year-old tugged on his older brother's purple robes and said,

"I want some chocolate frogs and some licorice wands and maybe some of those crèmes that make you turn orange and definitely some - "

"You can only get one thing Abe, otherwise you'll get sick eating all that and Mum won't be too happy with either of us." Albus told his younger brother, who predictably pouted. Shaking his head in exasperation, Albus took Aberforth by the hand and continued toward their favourite shop in Diagon Alley – Sweeney's Sweets.

The candy shop was located down the street a bit from Gringotts Bank where their parents were conducting some business with the goblins and instead of trying to entertain two bored little boys their mother had given them permission to visit Sweeney's. Both boys had eagerly jumped on the chance and had dashed out of the stuffy bank before their mother could say another word.

Diagon Alley was busy with all sorts of wizards and witches enjoying the perfect spring weather. Albus led his brother through the crowds and smiled as they approached the beloved shop that was positively bursting with every type of candy – magical and non-magical - imaginable. If there was a shop that had more candy than Sweeney's, Albus had yet to hear about or visit it. With a grin, he pushed open the door and inhaled the sweet smell that belonged only to Sweeney's Sweets.

Aberforth immediately dashed off to the right, intent on examining the bins of various chocolate treats while Albus perused the barrels of candy at a more sedate pace. The owner of the shop, Mr. Sweeney, looked up from his place behind the counter and said,

"Hullo lads! How are you this fine afternoon?"

Albus smiled at the old wizard and replied,

"Hello Mr. Sweeney. We're in the mood for some sweets of course!"

Mr. Sweeney laughed and watched as Aberforth darted between the bin of chocolate frogs and the bin of fudge mice, as he tried to decide which one would be the better treat. Albus however took his time, chewing on the end of a lock of his auburn hair while looking contemplatively at the jar of licorice wands.

"So what strikes your fancy today my boy?" Mr. Sweeney asked as he stepped around the counter and came to Albus's side. There was no one else in the shop at the moment so the old wizard could devote all of his attention to his favourite young customers.

"Not sure yet." Albus replied, tapping his chin in thought, "I had the tickling taffy last time and those licorice wands look good, but so does a chocolate frog." He sighed and gazed longingly around the whole shop "Why do you have to have so many choices Mr. Sweeney?"

The candy shop owner straightened the jars of sweets sitting in the store window and chuckled,

"I have so many choices so little boys like you will keep coming back to try _everything_! You'll never reach the end of what I have to offer."

Albus smiled, bright blue eyes taking on a twinkle that Mr. Sweeney found both charming and worrisome. By Merlin's beard, this boy was going to be something when he grew up, Sweeney thought.

"'Bus! I'm ready!" Called out Aberforth and Albus and Mr. Sweeney spun around. Aberforth was heading toward them, small arms full of chocolate frogs, and unfortunately too enthralled by his candy to pay any attention to where he was walking. Both onlookers watched helplessly as Aberforth tripped over a stand holding jars of peppermint sticks which then fell over into a shelf holding bins of different candy beans, drops and crèmes which then toppled into a table covered with sugar quills, jelly wands and edible tea sets.

Albus watched the scene unfold with horrified eyes and knew he had to do something. He just could not stand by and watch as half of Mr. Sweeney's store was ruined, however inadvertently. By the time the old wizard could draw his wand to counter the accident it would be too late and dozens of different types of candy would be mixed, scattered and spoiled.

Working on pure instinct and willpower, Albus summoned something deep inside of him, not knowing if his plan would work. He knew he had yet to show his first sign of magic, but if there ever was a situation that called for his magic to show itself it was now.

To his great surprise a warm feeling blossomed from within his heart and spread quickly throughout his body, from his toes to his fingertips. It was a very pleasant sensation and Albus knew instantly what it was.

Magic.

Without being totally aware of what he was doing, Albus stretched out his hands and forced the warm power up and out. Time seemed to flow in slow motion as an invisible force filled the shop and surrounded the area of destruction. Concentrating hard, Albus used his newfound powers to freeze the falling candy in mid-air and halt the ruin of the shelves and tables.

Silence reigned in the small shop until a faint whisper came from Mr. Sweeney,

"Oh my . . ."

They stared in absolute surprise at the frozen tableau until Mr. Sweeney and Aberforth turned to stare at Albus with wide eyes. Albus smiled sheepishly and went to lower his hands. As he did so all the candy magically floated back into its proper container and all the containers returned to their proper places on the suddenly righted shelves or tables. Then the currents of magic faded and everything in the shop was as it was before the accident. Everything was normal again.

Well, almost everything.

"Was that your first use of magic?" Mr. Sweeney asked, his eyes darting between his perfect shelves and the stunned boy at his side. Albus nodded faintly, the repercussions of what he did just beginning to sink in. He had done it; he had proven he was an actual wizard, even if it manifested itself at an odd time. He couldn't wait to tell his parents! They had been waiting patiently for their sons to show their magic and would be so happy to know that Albus was indeed a true wizard of the House of Dumbledore.

"Do you know what that means then lads?" Mr. Sweeney asked with a grin. Both boys shook their heads, still somewhat amazed. "An occasion like this calls for a special treat, compliments of the house!"

Aberforth yelled in glee and started to dance about excitedly, but Mr. Sweeney quickly glued the boy's feet to the floor to prevent any more accidents. Albus laughed in exhilaration and followed the wizard behind the counter where the truly spectacular sweets were kept.

"Just got these in yesterday. They're non-magical, but sweet and long-lasting."

Mr. Sweeney handed Albus a bright yellow bag with silver letters on the front that read, 'Sherbet Lemons.'

"I can't take this whole bag Mr. Sweeney!" protested Albus.

"Sure you can! Think of it as a thank you gift for saving my shop and as a gift welcoming you into the ranks of wizardkind."

Blushing slightly, Albus gratefully took the bag with heartfelt thanks. He clutched the large bag of sweets to his chest and turned to fetch his brother. Aberforth was complaining loudly over being stuck to the floor, but cheered up when Mr. Sweeney told him he could have his armful of chocolate frogs on the house as well. Once Aberforth was unglued from the floor they bid the shop owner a fond farewell and thanked him again for the candy.

Out in Diagon Alley Aberforth looked up at Albus and said,

"I want lots of sweets when I do magic too!"

Albus simply laughed and popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth.

**TBC**

Next Chapter – Remus Lupin

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing your opinions and suggestions! Keep the reviews coming!


	5. Remus Lupin

Title – First Signs

Rating – PG/K+

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. No sex, slash or profanity. A wee bit of violence.

A/N – Many thanks for your patience and reviews! Read and enjoy.

**First Signs**

_Remus Lupin_

The moon was full and bright in the night sky as Remus Lupin skipped along the road that led back to his parents' cottage, swinging his small goody bag. Their quaint little home was situated away from the main town and one had to walk down a long dirt road to even reach the path that led to their front door, but Remus did not mind. He liked it when his parents took him to town and it was especially nice when the weather was mild and the sky was clear and the only light you needed was provided by the moon.

Remus stopped his skipping and turned to wait for his parents. It was difficult for him to wait when he wanted to run ahead with the boundless energy typical of a five-year-old boy. His father yelled at him not wander too far out of sight and Remus was forced to wait impatiently for his slowpoke parents to catch up.

That afternoon the Lupin family had traveled into town for the annual summer fair and Remus had been entranced by the goods put on sale by the locals. As it had been a muggle fair his father had led them around, eagerly explaining all the ways muggles could have fun without magic. His parents wanted to expose him to both sides of his heritage, muggle and wizard, and his mother had promised him she would take him to a wizarding carnival this autumn. According to her, wizard fairs were more fun and had more games for children to play. Remus thought the muggle fair had been pretty exciting. He didn't think anything could possibly be more fun, but since he was only five he supposed he had lots of years to see what was fun and what was not.

There had been a variety of food available; everything from fresh baked goods and homemade family dishes to exotic candies and hand churned ice cream had been available for willing stomachs. Remus would have filled his tummy with the delicious chocolate confections had it not been for the watchful eyes of his parents and their limits on candy for growing little boys. His small hand patted the chunk of premium chocolate hidden in his pocket, a gift secreted to him from his father who had also admonished him not to tell his mother.

Merchants and store owners had set up booths to display their wares and products and Remus had been given permission to buy a couple items. His parents were content to let him spend the few coins they had spared for the fair and watched as he happily went from booth to booth, carefully selecting things for purchase.

Now his goody bag was heavy with a few toys and a small box of sugary treats he would eat when they returned to their cottage. Thinking of home, Remus opened his mouth to shout at his parents to hurry when the low, hungry growl of a large beast erupted from off to his right and made him freeze in absolute terror.

Remus slowly turned in the direction of the growl and saw a beast bathed in moonlight that would irrevocably change his life.

The beast looked like a wolf, but no wolf Remus recognized from his picture books. It was enormous for a wolf and its long snout was filled with wickedly sharp fangs. The wolf-beast had mangy gray fur along its back, a long bushy tail that whipped back and forth and paws that looked disturbingly like human hands. It snapped its jaws as it looked eagerly at Remus and its upper lip curled up in an eerie mockery of a grin.

Remus could only stare in terror at the beast and began shivering when he looked into the inhuman gold eyes that stared unwaveringly back at him. They remained locked in this way for a moment that seemed to last hours until finally the wolf-beast snarled and took a giant leap toward the petrified boy.

The motion jolted Remus into action and he fell to the ground screaming for his parents. The wolf had not planned on the boy falling to the ground and ended up missing his target and landing on the other side of the path. It wasted no time in attacking again and before Remus could shriek anew, the wolf pivoted around and sank sharp teeth into the tender flesh of his lower leg.

Pain like no other he had felt in his short life shot up his leg and Remus could only flail breathlessly in shock. The screams from his parents managed to penetrate the fog that had settled over his senses and fortunately managed to distract the wolf long enough for it to release Remus's leg and lift its head up to look in the direction of the voices.

Remus sensed that this was his only chance to escape certain death at the fangs of the wolf and something inside his body agreed. In the few precious seconds that the beast was distracted, pleasant, tingly warmth spread throughout Remus's body and he marvelled at the power that ran through his veins, just waiting to be used. Without another conscious thought, Remus's inner core tapped into his new magical powers and projected it up and outward, toward the wolf-beast.

Caught in the blast of a powerful expelliarmus, the wolf was thrown far away and back into the moon-lit shadows. Remus slumped back to the ground in dazed agony and watched as the bright light of another spell hit the beast painfully in the side and sent it sulking back into the night. He looked up in time to see his father drop to his knees and gather Remus up in his arms, staring with horrified eyes at the wound that shone silver on his son's bloody leg. Remus's mother stood protectively in front of them, her wand still outstretched and ready to kill the werewolf if necessary. But it was too late.

Remus Lupin had experienced his first sign of magic.

And had been rewarded with a curse.

**TBC**

Next Up - Draco Malfoy


End file.
